Change
by Enumi
Summary: Eddward has been dump by his boyfriend with a simple sticky note. Who's the guy? Who made him so misarable? Now it's time to find out him and square accounts... but what if situation change?
1. Chapter 1

Eddward wasn't very affective to drink, but chocolate liquor seem to be as good idea as getting involve in a fight, but he doesn't like pain. He needed to be punished. He wasn't sure why, but it might be his fault. His partner after 4 years has gone.

Jeremy has been with him since highschool, and he thought that whatever they have had was real, but relationships aren't facts and logic, that's why you cannot predict when your boyfriend would leave you just letting a handwrite note telling you 'D, it's over, take care; greetings Jeremy.'

Edd has read almost ten times the paper not understanding those simple words, at first believing that it was just a cruel joke, he tried to found him around the apartment, but an empty closet gave hime the answer: All was real, the sticky note message was true and he was alone now.

And so, 3 hours after crying and trying to call him, there he found himself lying on the bed with the phone stuck on his ear hearing the boy's voice at the answering machine with a half of a chocolate liquor drunk. Edd knew he was just pathetic.

The worst part of been dump on friday was that he got the hole weekend to stay alone with his thoughts.

Sunday his best friends has arrived to 'cheer him up' and as always, Eddy's selfish ways about the time that now they could used to plan the master of scams; and Ed's foolish sayings made him forgot a little the fact that his heart has been broken in a million of parts without an explanation.

When Jeremy's call finally came, he wasn't in despair as much as he thought he would be. Now with the mind more clear and calm down, Edd could ask the only doubt he had:

-Why? I'm not going to ask you to come back, or to regret the choise you made, because I now that you won't. But, it was my fault?

By the other side of the line it could be heard an annoyed sigh and then the boy's voice came:

-D, it wasn't your fault, I've just found out someone else, he's the star of the football team, gotta catch him you know, or I'll always thinking about what if... and I can't live with that you know. So, I've to go now, thank you for understand, cheers!

And the line was just cut.

-What was it? so, I didn't mean anything to you! - Edd was standing the cellphone screen, his anger growing on his stomach; - That's how things are? You, dump me for a jock! A j-j-jerk! - Edd was almost yelling but he suddenly calm down and a rational thought cross his head I need to find out who is it, and recover my esteem. 


	2. Chapter 2

Monday's arrived and Edd was in front of the locker room waiting to see that famous team star. But as soon as the players start going out he regret. Those big boys just made him feel smaller than he was, his esteem was falling down deeply.

Edd was getting inside of his hat as much as he could and start walking away asking himself that was he thinking about ... What was he supposed to do anyway?... when a strident voice broke his thoughts and corner him with a powerful arm by his face.

-Hey Kev! look at this dork! He might be here to ask you out! Dude, that's gross! How can you stand that?

-Don't be jealous! you know that you're always gonna be the only one I love - another voice laughing said, and he appeard, a slim and handsome teenager.

He seems to be recently out of the shower, the boy smell at axe, soap and manly, short hair at the back and long in the front, green eyes, and a body that with just a single look you could loose all you interested in Miguel Angel' sculptures.

Edd was frozen, looking at the handsome jock he felt nervous, embarrased, his cheeks went red and his hands sweat.

-So, what's we got here? - Kevin said - You know, since I said I was bi, a lot of kamikazes dorks like you came to see me and look for a chance, but let me tell you, I don't...

And that was all that Edd could stand.

-But, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I don't know you, and don't WANT TO know you, and I don't want to date you! Y-You, YOU Selfish conceited moron!

And before the jock could even realized what did just happend the kid was running as fast as he could.

-Did that dork just yell at me? - he ask his friends; Kevin was in shock.

The hole team start laughing, and Kevin just smiling, not only for the surprise of the kid's reaction, if not for that dork's face. Those big blue eyes, those red cheeks even the gap between his teeth and that stupid hat made him feel horny.

Kevin lick his lips with an only thought on his mind: I need to catch that dork. He's gonna be mine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Edd was running as fast as he could.

My goodness, would they have been following me?

The way the teen run was the funniest thing that you could see, his arms were up to his shoulders and believe it or not it gaves him a better stability not to fall down by his own foot; by the way... he wasn't fast, so all he could do was to hide out at the chemestry lab, after a big sigh and staring at the back of the door trying to hear if someone has followed him, but nothing came.

Good. That's for far the stupidest thing you could ever do Eddward! What were you thinking about? You wanted to be dress with bruises? (sigh)

The kid calm down after a few moments of reproaching himself for been so rash. And not wanting to came back his 'home' he stare at the lab learning next class, because

You can not never know enough'.

* * *

Kevin was transfered to that university for his father work. They had been by their own since Kevins mom died, so with nothing holding them nowhere, they used to move as much as they could, never looking back.

Now he was at this old town, where everybody got him as an exotic or some shit like that. All these people seem to know each other since forever; but as Kevin has always been so carismatic, he got friends since firt time.

He get into the football team. He just love that dirty and rude sport, and he was good at it too. He became the capitain after a few games and everybody respect him, it wasn't that the team was bad, it was just that he was awesome.

Even a beauty like Nazz has meet him to say 'Hi!' and when girls start trying to catch him, he gave a shit what people could think and confess that he was bisexual; he got even more popular.

Kevin was the greatest teen in the hole fucking university, but that cutest dork has just despise him and

Goddamn if that hasn't turn him on!

* * *

**I've realized that I'm an anxious person, can't wait to tell what's coming, that's why all I wrote is so short.. I'll have to improve it, I know... :( So..for next chapter, Kevin will be giving the first step? Would he? Tu-tum tum-tu-tum! O.o)=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things start getting better! can't wait to write about this.. but time to time... so, here it goes! **

* * *

Thuesday was green for two reasons math book, and having gym outside.

Edd was a methodist, he liked order, cleaning, and not doing sports, maybe swiming and archery, but those where differnt things.

The teen would love just to get a broken leg and not have to get involved in the class; but things aren't always as we would like to be, and Edd knew it, Jeremy has already proved it.

And so he was changing clothes at the looking room trying not to make eye contact with nobody, and wishing a black hole to appear and to absorb the gym teacher or some crazy thing like that, he was so concentrated thinking about how ridiculous that sound, like something that Ed could say, and he didn't realized the pair of eyes that were eating him.

* * *

Kevin was already done when 'the dork' has appeared, the rest of the team have already gone and this surprised made him start to save his stuff as slow as he could trying not no missing a single move of the kid.

He saw his pale skin, a slender body and _'Oh, damn!? those pinky soft nipples!_ he was getting hard, and all he could do was to thank the protective equipment he got on his pants that helped to hide out his growing excitement.

_I need to stop this shit.._. he thought and he was walking to confront the teen when two guys appeared.

Everybody has already went class, they've supposed to be alone, so when he heard them he had instinctively hide._ 'WHAT THE HELL AM I HIDDING FOR?!'_ he ask himself, but staying at the same place, trying to hear what they're talking about.

-Hey sockhead! Ready for dodgeball?

-Eddy, please, I got enough to been disgruntled for you to increase it more.

-Don't be sad double d! Eddy is gonna help!

-Argh, you ruin it lumpy! Here! - the short boy extend a paper to his friend.

-What is it Eddy?

-I know that you aren't on the mood to this shit so I got a gym pass...

-Ow! thank you! I really, really appreciate it!

-Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm the best.

-Hug group! -Ed yell jumping throw them.

The three boys laughed and Edd gaves them a hug, that simple action disgusted Kevin, who can't control his anger and hit one of the lokers door. The teens surprised for the sound immediately separed but not giving importance to it.

-Gentlemen, I think that's time to separate us, I'm gonna use this new free time to made some productive item.

-Yeah, you're gonna help us, I got an idea that's gonna make us rich! Now that you aren't stuck with that asshole we got time to made it worth!

-Jeremy is a bad guy! He hurt Double D! I don't like him!

-I appreciate your concern my friends, but I don't wanna talk about that at this moment.

_Shit! Who the hell is Jeremy? May be someone that intimidate him? a bully?_ - that simple thought made Kevin stomach full with bile; -_ but wait, he said 'stuck with' may they've been dating? No way!_ ... The jock couldn't stand more and went to the practice after seen the three boys saying goodbye to each other. The rest of the day he couldn't thought about anything but all he heard and not knowing that did just happend to the kid made him angry. And all the team could swear he was, because that day practice was even worst than hell.

* * *

**Ok, this has been the longest chapter until now, today is the mother's day on my country so, maybe at night I would be able to submit another chapter or maybe tomorrow.. who knows! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, first, this is gonna be the shortest chapter until now, for this story, but it's really necesary 'cause what's comming next will be just, just.. argh.. read it and you'll understand what I meant.. Kyaa! w)0**

* * *

For the next week Kevin knew wich classes Edd took, wich were his favorite skills, whatever he liked or dislike about food, chemestry, language, and all the things the other students could knew about him.

Kevin wasn't interested for a dork, if not the king of nerds! The kid was a fucking genious! He wasn't just smart! He had top all classes since forever, helped teachers to made researches, even had work propositions without even finish his career!

Kevin wasn't so surprised as pride for his dork. Yeah, he wasn't talk to him for more than half and a minute, but he was already decided that he was going to belong him.

The jock was very possessive, and he 'gives a shit' and he was going to show it to everyone. All that he had learn about Eddward Marion Vincent made desired him more. But as well as he just wanted to catch and locked him up on his room, he knew that consent was necesary; and he was going to follow the rules, and he was going to made the nerd fall for him as deep as he was for the other one.

'And that's gonna start today'. - With that thought in mind Kevin has get into university. But he couldn't predict what would happen that day. Beginning with the blonde guy who stop him at the entrance of the building; but there he was.

-Hey! What's up sweety! I'm Jeremy, nice to meet you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this is all I've done... now it's 2 am in the morning, wanna sleep... zzzzZZZZZ**

* * *

Jeremy could be a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew that he was handsome, his blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a sculptured body made him available to get whatever he wants, and now, he got Kevin on the top of his list.

He had being dating Edd for too long, and benefits were good; he was living on an appartment went other students had to share a single room, his homework was always done, but he just cannot stand the boy anymore, he was so boring!

Even if nobody knows at the university about their relationship (excluding Edd friend's who had catch them); he got a reputation to work on; he just couldn't let anyone to see him with the nerd; but Kevin! ... God! He was even going to publish it on the university newspaper!

But first, step by step... he needed to catch him. Jeremy got all the equipment, now he has to learn how to used it to make it work for Kevin; beginning with a sexy smile and a sweet hello...

Kevin, besides everyone could think about him, he hated everybody who just throw herself into his arms. He is a jock, he liked challenges, and there was something about that guy that he can't abide. Maybe his sneaky smile, or his atitude that seem acted, he couldn't know it.. but his instincts were never wrong.

He got even the same name that the dorky friends of Edd talk about and besides he couldn't find out if his dork was having a relationship with nobody, the simple word 'Jeremy' made him angry, and he saw the blonde, and all he could do was to smile and said:

-Dude, that's gross! get out of my way! - The jock start going away, there was no reason to start a fight with someone that hasn't technicacly do nothing.

But the boy insist;

-Come one! -he said grabbing his arm - I was just trying to be nice, don't be an asshole!

-Hey! Take you're hands out of me! Listen! 'cuz I'm not gonna say it twice -at this point Kevin's face was full of anger- I DON'T LIKE YOU, DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN!

-Even if it is about Eddward? -Jeremy said that and give his a smile that can be compared with someone's that had won lottery. 'Got him!' he thought... He knew that the jock was asking information about the teen, he didn't know why, maybe a stupid scam made for his friends? he wanted money? Whatever, that was none of his business, he only needed a topic to made conversation and made Kevin fall down for him.

By the way, Kevin smiled, trying to show as many teeth as he could, and walk back to push the blonde on a corner of the entrance. Some of the students watch the scene, and Edd was one of them.

The teen has arrived early to university as always to study the past lesson to get information fresh for next class, when he had received a text message from Eddy asking him help about a bicycle flat tire or something like that, he couldn't remember because when he was going to assist him, he saw Kevin and Jeremy together, they seemed to be about to kiss each other in every moment.

Edd believed that he had get over it, but that was just a lie that he told himself, it was too soon, and he couldn't stand watching his ex boyfriend kissing another guy; so, he run away.

Kevin grabbed the teens neck and talk as slowly as he could, with the wild beast look he had ever had on his eyes, the punk had erase the smile on his face, and now was trembling...

-I thought I've told you that I'm not saying things twice.

Jeremy was in despair.

-But as I'm in a good mood, I'm gonna let you go now, and you're gonna get away of my eyes like a soul that's being caught for hell before I change my mind.

And saying that Kevin has gone. And without the jock, now Jeremy could breath. He thanks the fact that he hasn't wetting his pants.

_That guy is dangerous, but he humiliated me, and revenge is a dish best served cold, he's gonna pay for what he had done to me!_ - That was the last Jeremy could thought before leaving.

As it's said, from love to hate there's only one step.

* * *

**Poor Edd he has got it all wrong! D: What do you think is gonna happen? o.O)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I wrote this waiting to time goes before I got a work interview, so, its sure that I might wrote it with a looot of mistakes, sorry about that, I'll check it later.. So, here it is... :)**

* * *

Edd wasn't gonna cry. He had spend to many time on tears for Jeremy, and he couldn't spend more. Not because he didn't want to. Just because he couldn't; now he was empty. He felt lonely, being all by his own again, just the way he was when his parents died when he was just a kid.

Now, many years later he was sitting alone at the classroom, watching the big hole of nothing that he was; but someone would just interrupt his misery self-pity moment.

It was Kevin, the same guy who took one of the most valued persons on his life. He totally hated him, and try to show it on his face, to make the jock leave; but it doesn't seem to work, because the teen was walking on his way.

* * *

Kevin was nervous, he didn't expect to find out the kid so fast, he hasn't think about what to say or how to react; but his dork was right there, throwing him an angry look and well, he knew that he was a jerk with him, but thing were gonna change, hell if they weren't!

-H-Hey! Hum, Morning! I'm Kevin, do you remember me, don't ya?

-Yes, I do. I had a good memory for my bad.

-Hum, well, great.. you know, sorry about that time, I can be a jerk sometimes but I wanna apologize and maybe. I-I don't know.. humm.. invited you, hum.. a drink or something like that? - the jock cheeks were blushing like a tomato. But Edd didn't noticed, some other things were on his head.

-WHAT?! -Edd was in shock, disgusted seem not to be enough to discrebe his feelings - Are you kidding me?!

He knew that the jock was dating Jeremy, he has just saw them! But now, he was there, asking him for a drink?

-GOD NO! Look, I know that was an asshole but I'm not a bastard to lie about it! I-I-I really think that I l-l-like you.. you know before you nobody has...

-Enough! Is this a bad joke? A bet? Because it isn't funny anymore! And you can tell him that too!

-Eh? What? Tell what to who? - kevin was a mess, he didn't had a clue.

-You know who I'm talking about! If it wasn't enough for kicking me of whit such a less of , of...delicacy, I don't care, but humiliate me? What have I done to deserv that treat?

-I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! - The jock was almost in despair.

-Ha! What a hypocrite! You know what? Let's make it your way, whatever... Have a nice day, Kevin!

And saying that, without letting the jock to even think about what did just happend, Edd took his bag and gone, leaving one only though on Kevins mind:

-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

* * *

**Ok, things are gonna start to work better since this (I hope) but.. I gotta go now so... I'll think about it later, wish me luck! Greetings! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! this is a new record! It's 3 am on the morning! XD I was sleeping and suddenly wake up with one only thought on my mind! I know how I'm gonna finish this! D:  
**

* * *

Kevin was literaly fuck off. The boy wich he had fall in love just hated him, and sadly he knew why.  
After Edd went out of classroom and he could clear up his mind, he got caught for some of the team members who were asking him about 'his relationship' with that Jeremy guy... he just can't believed what he had heard.

And now, lying on his bed, throwing to the wall and catching a baseball ball, the jock could understand that the whole situation watched to another hand seem to be very confused. He used to do that when he had to solve a problem, god if he doesn't needed to get a right answer!

All he heard at the lockers room and what he thought it can't be possible went true. His dork was dating that fucking jerk, and they have broke up, Edd might have watch them at the entrance and got the wrong impression. the break must have been recent, and that's why the kid was so hot-tempered. Even the simple thought that his nerd has been dating someone else get him mad.

But.. how the heck he was supposed to clear the situation if he couldn't even talk to the dork at the rest of the day?

-(Sigh).. This is gonna be more troublesome that I've thought... But damn if the dork didn't deserv it! -He throw the ball away..

Kevin couldn't do nothing by remembering the kid look, his cheeks glowing, even with anger, those tiny arms on his hip... he was adorkable... the jocks imagination start flowing and now all he could see was Edd getting angry for him talking 'dirty' to him on his ear, and be more intimate, and the thought about how would feel his lips, or pushing his bodies together, and even before he could noticed it for the first time on his life, he was attending his own erection, imagining those were Edd's hands.

-If it isn't love, what is? - That was all the jock could say while he was smiling before fall asleep.

* * *

Next morning Kevin has got an only idea on his mind, he has to made things clear to Edd or he would be stuck on his unrequited love forever... he didn't pretend the kid to correspond his feelings, because if he had get so angry for seen him with his 'ex' that has to be just because he loved the blonde, ever if he was a total asshole...

The thought of Edd loving someone else made him so miserable, that took all his determination not to get drunk before he had told him the true, and being reject? Damn, he didn't want to think about that.

So he get into university, and start looking for the dork. This misunderstanding had to finish today.

* * *

**Tomorrow, not, I should be said 'Today' I have to work, but this weekend I'm free, so I'll be finishing it those days, hope to enjoy it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**All this has almost wrote by his own... All I can think about it is AWWWWW... **

* * *

Doubts has gone, he had to just deal with the problem. And he has to do it as soon as posible.  
And I should be easy to find him out, he got chemistry class today, so he has to be at the lab, and knowing who the kid was, he would probably get earlier, just as he was.

And he did.

* * *

Edd has being a bundle of nerves. After going home he start thinking about all that happen since last week, he got dump with just a cold note, because his ex had laid eyes on someone else, that seem to be the football captain, a handsome guy who's powerful presence would make everybody to fall at his feet. And that jock said that he loved him?

He just couldn't understand.

I wasn't like he was 'ugly'; but they don't seem to fit. Kevin was like a roman gladiator, and he.. well his slim and slender body, pale skin... if you didn't know him you might said that he was sick or something like that. He dressed always with a shirt, a waistcoat, dark pants and a pair of convers, and his hat.

It was no particulary reason why he used it, just that bacterias can be all aroun and hair could be the best trap to them, so, it's better to keep them out. Whatever.. doesn't matter the way he look and defenitely what happen has to be a mistake, there's no reason why Kevin would have romantic feeling for him, and he won't talk to him again, so study, study..

Edd had put his glasses, headphones with some classic music to relax, and continue reading acid reactions.

Kevin could saw the kid siting his head between books. And all he could do was to smile. The jock get into de classroom taking care about not letting him noticed it, lock the door, and start walking to his dork.

His determination about been rational and try to made things clear has gone. All he could think about now has to kiss the teen, and god if he wasn't!

Edd feel like if some octopus had catch him. An two muscular arms octopus. He turn around and he saw Kevin. He seem to be excited, his cheeks blushing, his warm breath now on his neck and all he could do was to still quiet, frozen might be the correct word. And then the words came out.

-I really need you to know that I'm not dating anyone. Yesterday a jerk came to me, his name Jeremy, I don't know what he wanted, and I didn't care, I told him to let me alone, but he didn't leave, so all I could do was to threaten him not to being around me anymore.. but, I understand, that if you saw it with a subjective thought, it might get confused. But please, trust me when I told you that there's nothing between he and me... you're the one I love.-Kevin say that and sigh as if he had confessed a big crime. The teen didn't say anything, he huge him even more close (if that could be posible) as if doing that he could amortize the answer that he was gonna gave him.

But nothing came.

Kevin's look was devastated, obviously the kid wouldn't trust him! he didn't had to! This is it. He start moving away and drop the huge when Edd said:

-Is that true?

Kevin's eyes were shining! There could be a possibility for him not to be just an unrequited love!

-YEAH! Yeah! It's goddamn honest truth! -And couldn't resist him anymore, he kiss Edd.

That was the most wonderful action that he had ever feel, he thank for the teen's lips fit as well with him's. At the begining it was charm like if the simple touch could broke him, but then it bacame more passionately, and wild. Kevin just wanted to eat each part of the kid and proclaim him yours.

Edd was shock. He defenitly wasn't fond affection in public, anyone could enter to the room at anytime, but he was having the best kiss ever! with the most handsome man in town, and he had told him that he love him! There might be a mistake, a joke, a bet whatever! I just can't be possible! But the feeling was great, and he just didn't want it to end, so he relax and enjoy the best moment on his life.

* * *

**So... ! What you think about it? is it better? XD but wait! there are some things that must be told yet! D: Wish to read comments! Bye-Bee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, problems start solving, maybe?**

**By the way, 'Diabolic Waltz' is a song part of the Kuroshitsuji Black Box OST... hahaha I'm always use to hear something to get a better thought about characters mind, and this play is like, beatiful, confused, and majestic.. **

* * *

Kevin was let again on the room alone with his own thoughts. But this time there was a drunk smile on his lips.

After that amazing kiss which he broke just to breath and ask for a second round, the kid has stopped him. His cheeks burning, an obviously puzzled look hiding back those glasses mading him look even more adorable, and his troubled breathing, Damn! If he doesn't knew that he will loose the teen trust, he would become a mother fucking rapist in that same moment.

-Hum.. I , hum.. need to fix somethings, classes are gonna start soon, I-I-I should be leaving now - Edd didn't know what he was supponust to believe, to think, he needed some time alone. And before hearing nothing else from the jock he ran away.

Kevin also didn't know what to say or do.. but now on things just can get better, the dork hasn't push him away, didn't yell at him, and his body language told him that he had enjoy that kiss as much as he did. And that thought made the foolish smile on his face grow up with a yell on it:

-FUCKKK YEAAHHHH!

* * *

Edd was gone out of the lab, and now he was lock on the toilet. With 'Diabolic Waltz' still playing on his headphones, that now were o his shoulders, all he could do was to think about how magic that moment was.

Edd was ashamed about the fact of knowing how dissapointed he felt when the jocks lips separeted, and he was loosing his mind again. The teen has to force himself to concentrate about situation.

'Jeremy dump me for a guy who didn't even know, the 'grand Kevin' the football captain; Who God's would only knew why, but aparently seem to like him, and with he had had the most sweet and exacting experience kissing ever!

Edd's mind refuece to believed it, it was can't be true!

On the teen thought Keivn was someone powerful, out of his leage, What he had with Jeremy, as well as he is 'handsome', that relationship look more 'normal'

While he was deciding that now he couldn't do anything, the bell sound remember him classes were starting soon. He sigh, later he would ask his friend a second opinion, they were always the only ones in who he can trust.

And that's when his cellphone rang, and the display screen shoot the name: Jeremy.

* * *

**I know this may care you a shit, guys.. And I'm sorry, but need to say it (or write it, by the way) I watch Edd as I am, (not the cute part XD) don't hate him for being soo distrustful and believing that Kevin is too much for him... he hasn't enough confidence about himself, and he didn't want to trust someone who might hurt him. But, people grow, and he will... (hope I can do it someday too)... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay.. this is the start of the ending.. hope to enjoy it! :D**

* * *

After knowing he couldn't have Kevinhe decided to recovered Edd; he was really smart, and asking him for help to take revenge the jock, was a great idea.

About Eddward, he could always apologize; told him some shit about how wrong and confused that he has made a big mistake.

Jeremy knew the kid had a kind of illness love for him, he could say that for the quantity of lost calls he had recived after he had broke his 'whatever-you-wanna-call-it', so, telling to give him another chance wouldn't be so difficult, and he was gonna do it, starting with a simple call.

* * *

Edd answer the call after it rang a couple of times, he got a knot in the stomach, classes were starting, but for Jeremy to call him. it has to be important.

-H-Hello?

-Edd! It's my, Jeimy (sigh) I need to talk to you, would you mind waiting for me after classes?

-Em, Jeremy, I don't know..You can tell me what is it now? I-I..

-Please! There're somethings that have to be told, in person...

-O-Ok, I'll hear you.

-Great! I'll be waiting for you.

And without saying something else he hung up the line.  
Now after hearing Jeremy, was Mr Johnson the History teacher has to say didn't get interesting enough for Edd.

* * *

For luch he was sitting with Edd and Eddy as always. He told them what did happend with Kevin, the call of Jeremy, and his fears.

-I really don't understand what is going on here...

-Sockhead, all you need to know is non he them worth... He want you to forgive him! Jeremy is an asshole who just want someone not to get bored and made grades up..

-Eddy!

-But's true! that he ever told you something like 'I love you' or a shit like that?

-Well, I don't know, maybe, but can't remember..

-See! That's what I meant! And don't forget how he just dump you, at first...and that jerk! I meant.. 'jock'...

-I think Kevin is good!

-Lumpy! he's just a selfish moron... he think that's the king of world for being a little bit popular! he's just making laugh of you, you can bet it!

-But Eddy, you know, in movies, the bad guy is alway the best one! Like in Zombie Loan, you'll..

-Ok, I understand gentlemen, I respect your opinion and I'm going to think about it, but luch is over, And there's still classes we need to attend.

All Eddward could do was to wait classes over, and talk his ex boyfriend. This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

**Jeremy is like a cold, when you thought it has gone.. he come back.. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry! I know that I said that would submitting the end of the fic this weekend, but I had totally forgot my mom's birthdate! I know I'm the worst! D: But I'll keep on trying to improve! I swear it!**

* * *

Jeremy was sit at the front of the entrance. Edd was took a deep breath and walk to him trying not to scape. It was really difficult to be in front of the man that had hurt him for the worst way, not physically he had destroy the integrity of Eddward feelings.

Bue the teen needed to be strong, not to share his fear... step by step..

-H-Hello Jeremy!

-Edd! I thought that you wouldn't come...

-And I thought that you knew me.

-Yeah, you're right, you would never deny a second chance to anyone..

-I don't know what do you mean about a 'second chance', I'm just going to hear what you need to tell me, at least one of us has the decency to talk face to face...

-(This is gonna be a little bit troublesome after all) You're all right, a was a complete asshole, but I think that this is not the place to talk about it, people could see us. Should we go somewhere else? What about that cafeteria that's near your place? Didn't you love that atmosphere? We got a great timing there..

Edd was confused, about the blonde being so considered; he always had a great confidence about him self, but now so slouch, and not seeing him directly at eyes... Look like a different person. That thought made the teen to smile.

-H-Hum, I think so.

-Fabulous! I left the car here, shall we go?

-Okay.

* * *

Kevin drop his football ball. He was absent mind all day, thinking about how lucky he was. His friends had joke at him, and even Nazz had asking him if he had won the lotery or something, the girl wanted a new car.. The jock thought that now on things would be better, but as cinderella his magic moment had last until classes end.

Walking to catch his motorbike, he saw his dork at the entrance smiling, he wanted to ask him a date right there, and he will. But when he got nearly, he find out the reason why Edd was so happy, beside him there was a blonde guy opening a car door for him.. suddenly the felt ill like to vomit or some shit like that, but at the same time, as if his mind and heart were thrown into a deep emptiness... His brain didn't want to process the information, just two words came:

-No way...

* * *

**When I was writing this, I was listening to a song.. 'So far away' it's from a band called Staind, It made me feel bad about letting Kevin suffer so much! TAT) He's a good boy, (may be a little jerk), but good! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Two chapter is one night! it's 03.30 am now.. I need to try to sleep.. See ya~ and enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Kevin has got into his house and went directly to the refrigerator, he took his father's beers.

-Damn if I don't need a drink!

The jock was all afternoon on his room feeling miserable, thinking about...

-He had been reconciled with that mother fucker? What in hell did just happen? Didn't you told me that he dump you like crap? He even try to get my ass! But you're letting him back! You don't feel nothing when we kissed?

All those questions came out by a yell of the jock mouth, at this point he was talking to an absent Edd, trying to get an answer, something or someone who told him that he was wrong, that that was not what he saw, he was almost yelling when his father get into the room.

-Holy shit Kev! What in hell did just happen to you?

And that was all he could stand, the jock started crying.

* * *

Eddward was uncomfortable all the way to the cafeteria, the air on the car was tense, and the silence awkward. Jeremy hasn't talk to him, and he wasn't brave enough to make conversation. So he felt really thankful when the have arrived.

The cafeteria was most like a old house, the costumers could had his own sector covered by walls from the other one's. It was a great place to get an intimated talk. And now with Jeremy's coffe and Edd's cold tea ordered, that pleasant atmosphere has gone.

-Well, I guess that's time to tell you why I brought you here...

-Yes, that would help.

-Look, I now that I made the biggest mistake of my life, and there's no reason you to forgive me. I dated Kevin and, you know what? I couldn't stop thinking about anything besides you I miss you like hell.. I want us to try again, please?

Edd's mind was a mess. Jeremy was turning back his decision? But hey, wait a minute?! Did he really said that he was dating Kevin? The jock had lied to him? He didn't know why, but the simple thought about Kevin lying to him hurt him more than the fact of the surprise about Jeremy asking him out again.

-I -I I don't know Jeremy, there's so many thing that happen, this is not the time to..

-Please Edd, I want a second chance, you know, for all we had got.

-I need to think about it. -

Edd remembered about what Eddy told him. And he find out that even if Jeremy was so regretful for what he had done, he can see self-confidence on his eyes, he spoke about suffering, but his voice didn't falter... and only question came from the teen:

-Jeremy Flickestein, do you love me?

-Of course I do.

And that was all Edd needed to hear.

-Goodbye Jeremy, have a nice life.

Eddward has left his money on the table and went out, it was almost night and air was a little cold, but it seem good. By the same moment the words came out from his ex, he hasn't feel anything, not happiness, not charming flowers on his stomach, just a complete nothing. He was smart, he realized that in fact, he has never loved the blonde, he was just tied to his company, maybe at the begining might something be 'true' but that wasn't it now. It was just a habit.

* * *

**Ok, I think that It would be finish as much in 5 chapters more...It has been a long since nobody told me something about my grammatical errors! XD It's better than at the begining, or you guys just give up on it? hahaha just kidding.. I wish I could read what do you think about this fic.. Salutations! **


	14. Chapter 14

Next morning Edd wake up renewed, like being another person. He had breakfast, took his bag and went university while his headphones play 'La Gardenia'... Everything was Ok. He had turn off his phone last night, and when he turn it on there was almost 15 lost calls from Jeremy.

He sigh an thought about telling the blonde to make it easier. That he had already take his desicion and he wouldn't get back.

Eddward has went out from his apartment, just to see a redhead waiting for him at the entrance of the building.

-Kevin?! W-What 're you doing here?

-Hey! I- I needed to talk to you...

-Hum, I see.. but you could wait until classes, don't you?

-No. It has to be now.

-Ok, but how did you knew where I lived?

-Look, I'm gonna told you everything, but I think that this is not the best place, what about going somewhere?

-H-Hum, All right, it's early, so.. we can go to my apart...-Edd was nervous, and blushing.

-Right, I'll follow you.

Every step the teen took ,he could feel how his heart rate was going faster, his hands sweating, Jesus Crhist! He just wanted to talk! About what he didn't had a clue, but the fact of that man on his house would made anyone nervous, doesn't it?

-I -I'm sorry but I have just clean the floor, could you take out your shoes?

-Hum? Oh, sure.

The jock knew that his dork was living alone, but when he get into that place, it feels like those magazine's rooms. It was like a studio, kitchen and bed togheter...No pictures, no gifts, nothing that you could used it to call it a 'home'. Edd has sit at the table, but Kevin was left standing...

-You can sit

-No, I just (sigh) Listen to me Edd, -The jock come near him and look into his eyes- I'm gonna make you a single question. Are you dating someone?

Edd's breath was taken away, kevin was to close! and his eyes red with circles, he doesn' seem to sleep good.

-N-No, I'm not. -Edd couldn't keep that looking for long, he was already blushing, he had to take some distance, so he stand up. - I was with someone, but we have broke.

-I want you to tell me the true, I've been honest to you and said how I feel, please, please, don't lie to me, because until yesterday I thought I could maybe had a chance, but now, now.. I don't not what to think about.

-W-What do you mean?

-I saw you, yesterday with that moron, I know that you had had something, but if you have came back, just tell me and .. and... I'll keep my feeling for me, and I'll never come you see you again..

Edd felt that he could die in that same moment, Kevin has saw him with Jeremy? But wait, most important, he wouldn't be able to speak with him anymore?

-No, I I think that you misunderstood the situation, yesterday I was...

And the teen had told Kevin everything, about him being with the blonde, about the day he had dump him, about his last talk, and every single detail that could help him to make clear that there wasn't anything between them. And when the kid finished talking, Kevin sigh as deep as he could, his face has totally change, and a tiny smile could be seen.

-I realized that I feel nothing about him and the honost desicion was to end things at that same moment.

-if I thought that he was an asshole, I was wrong, he's just a mother fucking jerk, and what was that about he dating me? hahahaha it's the most stupid thing I've ever heard...

Edd smile when he heard that, and Kevin couldn't stand his happiness anymore, had huge the teen and kiss him, more passionate and relaxed, and greatiful than last time.

-W-Wait, -Edd said - I'm not sure if I can do this, I mean I 've just...

-Shhh, don't think about it babe, just feel it, do you like when I do this? -The jock said giving a soft kiss on the Edd's lips.

-Y-Yeah... -The teen was dizzy, his all body felt drunk.

-So, relax, and let it be... - the jock said driving his dork at bed.

* * *

**Ok, I'm late for work so gotta go go now! D: Tonight I'll be writting a little bit more.. See ya~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, this is gonna be one of the most large chapter until now, if it's gonna be mature content in this story, it's gonna be now.. XD So, if you're not used to it.. don't read it!**

**(I must say that even for me to write it, is been hard as hell, made me "embarrased" in more of one time, I thought that after reading so much yaoi manga and stuff like that, I wouldn't be so hard, but, you know what? I was wrong! D:)**

* * *

Kevin's look was wild, he had drive Edd to his bed and start kissing and touching every part of skin he could see, his lips, neck, ears, he had take out the kid's hat and stroke his hair, and when the jock's hand start unbutton his shirt and licking the dork's nipples, he knew that he couldn't be able to turn back at that point; he just hope Edd not to reject him, or push him away, but, that didn't seem the case.

Eddward was completely excited. Every part in wich those big hands and tongue had touch him, seem to burn him. All he could think about was '_please don't stop_' and '_more_'. He didn't even know that such a simple action like a kiss would be so incredible, he was so lost on feeling that he didn't noticed that Kevin had lower his pants, until he felt those calloused finger around his virility.

-Oh, my goodness! - Edd had arch his back in surprise.

-Look at you babe... I have just work a bit, and you're almost there... - Kevin's eyes where pure satisfaction. He can felt his blood boiling, all his body burning and took away his t-shirt.

His fingers around Edd's throbbing dick, started moving slowly enough to let him watch every single reaction of the teen; those watery eyes... Damn! he was the sexiest person the world ever!

Edd couldn't stop but breathing with difficulty and start whimping... that sound was so embarrassing! he seem to be like a in heat female! He try to cover his mouth with hands, but Kevin stop him.

-Don't do that honey, let me joying you..

The jock's voice was getting deeper and Edd cheeks were even more red... he had come on Kevin's hand yelling his name. It was his first time feeling something such strong for anyone.

-That was awesome, I wish I could take a picture of your face right now, you're not fair.. are you tempting me?

-W-What? - Edd's mind was blank. he didn't knew what was happening.. he wanted to sleep now, but his pants were now out, and the jock was between his legs.

Oh God... He's gonna do it! Edd look was in despair. he has never like anal sex, and when Jeremy wanted to do it he had just pray to finished it soon, or try to manage the pain. But he couldn't deny kevin's pleasure, so he tried to stay calm. And kevin noticed it.

-Hey, don't worry babe, I swear you I'm not gonna hurt you, just relax...

Edd try to believe on those words, and some of the tense on his body gone, but when the jock fingers start moving inside him, he had surprised. Kevin had brought some lubricant just in case, and he was now grateful at his instinct. And the teen was surprised, It felt cold, and strange at the beginning, but there was not pain, if not, pleasure!

After some time Kevin has try with another finger, and then another, always stimulating the kid's prostate, he was getting wet quickly, and seem to enjoy it.. that was all that he wanted.

-Ok, I think that you're ready. here I go..

The jock start pushing himself slowly into Edd's inside, it was very wet and Jesus fucking Christ! It feels soo good!

By the time that he had pushed all himself into Edd, both were full of sweat and having problems to breath.

-I'll move now...

Edd nodded and a glorifying moment come to them...

Kevin still worried about the teen, so he start moving slowly he didn't wanted to hurt him because his fingers weren't so widths as his dick was. But Edd doesn't seem to think the same way.

-M-More, please! - Edd has almost pray for it and even tried to move his hips following the rhythm of the jock. And something like a 'purr' came out of his mouth.

-Damn! What in hell was that? Argh.. can't control myself anymore, please do that again! - Kevin began to push himself deeper and faster.

-Argh.. ahh.. ahhh.. mmm.. I-I don't understand, why does it feel so g-good? -Those words took all Edd's force to came out. And made Kevin to stop, looking at him bewildered.

-W-What's wrong? -The teen asked a little bit dissapointed

-WHAT? I maen, is this humm.. your first time?

-NO, well I have done this before, but I have always prefer just a hug; you know, sex wasn't exactly my force, it always hurt and I just wanted to end as soon as possible but now, I don't know but.. it's diferent, why?

Kevin was really angry. That asshole had just used Edd to take care of himself without thinking about the boy, _ARGHHH I'M GONNA PUNCH THAT PUNK! I'M GONNA..._

-WAIT! that means that I'm the first one on hear and see you this way?

-I -I think so? -Edd was blushing again, it was funny, he got Kevin's phallus on his bottom, but he was ashamed of words.

That was all Kevin needed to end up, filling Edd's inside after a deeper push. The teen followed him for a second time.

Eddward had always love the cleanliness; and having all his body filled of sweat and 'something more' seem to be inadmissible for him; but Kevin was lying on his side had hug him, and he didn't care about nothing more. They both were tired, a nap was required an then a shower; but later. He was really tired. He was already falling asleep when Kevin spoke.

-Guess what dork?

-Hum? What is it Kevin?

-I love you. - Kevin murmur him, and fall asleep.

* * *

**I had forgot to write it before, but I'm not sure if Kevin 'Barr' or Eddward 'Marion Vincent' are his real last names, I choose them 'cause I always read them that way, (So, obviously I DON'T CREATED THEM just in case I wanted to make it clear) and well, Jeremy (I choose it because it sounds pretty) Flickstein is for Flick=movie and 'stein' make reference to an anime call Steins:Gate, it was something imaginary that didn't have sense, just like Jeremy is; an ilusion, like a movie that could be done by imagination. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I gotta go work now.. **

* * *

It was Eddward first time not going classes, (and not care about it) like if reality was something fairy. All he knew is that he smell the same shampoo that the jock did and about he had had the best experience on his life ever!

So now both of them were eating luch when Kevin spoke:

-So, might I assume your answer is 'yes'? - A sweet smile came across his lips.

-Answer to wich question?

-For being a genius, you're not so smart!

-I'm afraid that I don't understand.

-About; Would you like to be my boyfriend?

Edd's blush came even to his neck, he push his hat down his face trying to hide. He felt embarrased! They have even had sex, but he thought that.. that was all! Never on his dreams he would thought those words coming!

-Hey! Why do you hide? - Kevin siad laughing and taking out his hat - You look cuter without it.

-P-Please give it back!

-Ok, sure..and don't let anyone to look at you without it! I'm the only one who can do it! Got it?

-Y-Yeah... - The teen blush even more; his possessiveness was something that Edd found really cute.

-And so? You haven't answered my question, dork! Do you wanna be my boyfriend?

Edd has always been indecisive, he didn't trust himself and certainly he would really thought about complications of giving him a positive answer and then think about what if he hurts him? He knew that he didn't care about Jeremy anymore, but Kevin? He knew that if he let the jock enter on his life, he would totally fall deep in love, and if he left him later, he couldn't be able to resist it.

But now he didn't care. All he wanted was to give them a chance, because he couldn't be always afraid of future, about things he didn't know. Now he wanted to try, to take away the 'what if'; it doesn't matter if it hurts, he doesn't wanna regret about anything, not anymore.

And he will start with Kevin.

-Of course I'll.

-That's great - The jock said pressing their lips together.

Kevin needed to go home, and as well as he didn't want to leave Edd side he promise to came next morning to pick him and drive him to university.

* * *

Edd's smile didn't fit on his face. Things seem to get better and better for him, and he needed to share it, so he call his friends. After some time, Ed and Eddy were at his home. he told them everything that happen to him since last time they've talk. (except the intimacies)

-I don't know Double D, why in hell Kevin would laid eyes on you? I don't get it! He could even had Nazz!

-Oh, now I see how much esteem do you have me!

-C'me one! You know what I'm talking about!

-Eddy you cannot choose what you like or dislike! It's the same for zombies liking brains!

-Bullshit! I don't like that shovelchin! But, (sigh) I think It's better to that other jerk...

-We just want you to be happy Double D!

-Thank's Ed, Eddy! I really steem you'r thoughts!

-Yeah, yeah, whatever! you know that you're our friend!

Edd knew that, as well Eddy didn't like to show off his feeling; he really take care about him, and Ed , well, he might not be a genius but he always seem to have the right phrase for each timing to cheer him up.

-Movie time!

-Lumpy calm down!

-I want pop corn Eddy!

-Ok, gentlemen, I think I still have some snacks to enjoy.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last one! (I think) :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter! ... (drumroll)... **

* * *

Morning has arrived. Ed and Eddy had went home at night, and now Double D was eating breakfast. kevin had told him that he would be 'picking him up' to school, but he hasn't specify the time, and the teen was impatient. He didn't know what else to do, he had wash dishes, check trhee times books and notes, when he heard a voice from outside.

-Hey! Double dweeb!

-K-Kevin?!

-Does your bell not work or something? I has been here waiting for ages!

-Oh, my! I'm so sorry! I'm coming!

Edd was almost runing down stairs to meet the jock, he look gorgeos.

-Morning!

-G-Greetings Kevin! I'm so sorry about that! I totally forgot about the bell! The onlyones that came to visit are Ed and Eddy, and they text me to open the front door, and you know, hum, Jeremy, but he had a copy from the key...Are you upset?

-Hell NO!; .. humm, no, wait, yes, I'm! -Kevin said and put a serious face - I'm and you will have to pay for it!

-S-Sure, what is you want?

-What I want, let me see.. -the jock walk infront of the teen and smile- first, Why I don't have your number?

-W-Well, that's not going to be for so long, I'm giving it to you right now! -He took his phone and mark the jocks number and made it ring to send him yours.

-Okay, that's it, but there're still two things more...I want you to keep that key from that asshole! And you cannot talk to him anymore!

-Language please... -Edd knew that kevin was over reacting, but he like him just the way he was, and being so jealousy about him, was a way to told him how much he care.-You don't need to worry about it, I was planing to do it, or change the door lock if it became annoying or less unconfortable.

-Right... -the jocks look change, and his voice turn deeper..-And thrird, you deserv a punishment for make me wait, I was dreaming about you, your face, and your body overnight, and couldn't sleep at all, I've even to take care of my morning wood by myself... so, I want you to kiss me right here, now.

Edd cheeks look like tomatoe, does the jock alway speak like that?

-K-Kevin, I assure you that it wouldn't be any problem, if we got into the appartment, but here outside, someone could see us, and so..

-So, what?! I want MY DORK to kiss me? Is that such a big crime? By the way, even my dad gives a shit what I do, so, who cares about people?

-That's not the point, What I mean... What did you said? you talk about us to your FATHER?!

-Sure! he knew it before you I think... but, let's stop this.. and kiss right now.

And before the teen could talk back he had huge him and gave him a french taste of mint and bubble gum almost drive crazy to Edd while their tongues were dancing together. And when they'd separate a goofy smile was left on their faces.

-See? It wasn't that bad!

-You're incredible.. If some of my neighbors would watch us..

-But nodoby did! And are you gonna tell me that you regret about it?

-Well, I haven't say that.-Edd said and their start to walk to university.

But Kevin was wrong, someone has watched them. A pair of hazel eyes where laid on them, unable to believe what he was saw.

-YOU GOTTA BE JOKING ME! - Jeremy said.

The blonde wasn't give up on Edd, the was no way that he would be dump for him! So he was going to treat Edd to came back with him, that's why he went early his house, but when he had arrived, he noticed that someone has being faster than him.  
Now all the pieces fit! kevin wasn't asking about Eddward for kicking him up, he was horny for him! and Edd wasn't dump him for not liking him! He had got the big price and now he was despising him! But things were gonna stay like that, and he would made his own move today.

-They're gonna pay for humiliate me!

At the building Edd has meet his friends, and the jock went his way to say 'hello'to his budies. It wasn't like wanted to hide his relationship, but he knew that Kevin got a reputation to take care off, and he wasn't used to showing affect on public, so, it was better to make things easy, step by step.  
In class Edd had recived like twenty messages from Kevin. He couldn't pay attention about what was teacher saying.

Last period before lunch has ended, and kevin was waiting Edd on the hall to get it together. But a surprised was waiting for them.

In the cafeteria students had a micro to get 'important announcements' about games, classes, and about whatever they what let all school to know. And the blond had a big one.

When Kevin and Edd entered to the room, the silence had invaded the place.

-So, here we got or Romeo and Juliet! -A voice said, and the crowd show him. It was jeremy, of course.

The blonde was watching them with a devil smile on his face, and walk near Kevin.

-Are you gonna deny that you two are dating?

Edd was pale, And kevin didn't show any emotion. And awkward silence full the tense air, before the jock start laughing.

-Look who we got here! -Kevin said, and immediately punch the boy on the stomach. Pain was filling all Jeremy's sense when he heard the jock - I thought I've told you not to came across, or talk to me, you're really a weird guy.

Kevin start looking on the sufferer blonde that was fighting to recovered the breath.

-Ah! Gott'ya! - he said while taking a key from the pocket, he saw Edd and talk to him -Are this yours?

-Y-yes. - Eddward was shock, trying to prosses what was happen, he was waiting kevin to say that jeremy was wrong, that there was no relationship, that it was just a misunderstanding, like the blonde would do. But as always Kevin has exceed his expectations.

-Ah! Before I forgot! -the jock said the kid that was on floor- this is for hurting Edd! - he said an kick him. - And answering your question, No, I'm not gonna deny anything to you or anyone on here! -He yell and took Edd between his arms and kiss him in a wild way, almost eating him. He left the teen and all students mutered. -I Love Eddward marion vincent and if any of you gotta say something about, I'm gonna let you know how much I care about it just like I have done with this asswipe, GOT IT?!

For a moment silence full the room, and then, a singing voice start to laugh. It was Nazz.

-Hey! calm down cowboy! We all like you two pair!

And that was all needed to be say before room came back to normal, and the couple went out to another place holding hands, but still on silence.

-Oh! damn! -Kevin broke the air -I've almost forgot... here! your keys! - he said putting them on Edd's hands.

The kid stood in the middle of the hall, staring at the keys like if they were something out of this world; and strange and unique object.

He stay wondering how his life has change in just a few days, how he had grow up, and how that jock who he had told to be 'the last person in the world that he would ever think about dating' was now his boyfriend. A smile came across the boy's face and spoke:

-Hum, but Kevin, those are not mine...

-WHAT?!

-No, you got it wrong... I'm sorry.-Edd start laughing seen how confused his lover was. -Those are yours -he said putting his arms around Kevin's neck and force a kiss on him. The jock was astonished, but he return the huge, and Edd smiled to him.

-You know what... I forgot to teel you something.

-What is it babe? - kevin's voice was warm and deep.

-I love you... my darling. -Edd murmured him before kissing again the man he loved.

THE END.

* * *

**Yay! that's it! I've wrote this last part almost three times! XD**

**What do you think about it? It's a sorrow that it has ended on chapter 17, (I don't like that number) So, if you leave comments I might get convinced for adding some extras. Like:... How Kevin told his dad that he loved Edd; The shower that they've shared after their 'first time'; Or what did just happen after all this with Jeremy... WHO KNEW! :D **  
**I just hope that you guys have enjoyed read it as much as I do writing it! greetings! :)**


End file.
